Tmnt Q and A
by gaming-girl-aya
Summary: Do you have questions for the 2012 tmnt cast? Just ask here! (but keep it appropriate!)
1. intro

**so,I saw two awesome writers (Created to write and tmntlover65) do an Q and A and i decided to do one too.**

 **Sorry if my English sucks, i come from Holland and my English is not very good.**

 **I** **don't** **own tmnt**

* * *

Aya: ''Hey, i am gaming-girl-aya, but call me Aya and welcome to my tmntQ and A!''

Raph: *mumbles* ''Are we really doing this?''

Leo: ''Yes, yes we are.''

Mikey: ''Hey, cheer up Raphie.''

Raph: ''Quit calling me that!''

Leo: ''Calm down Raph!''

Raph: ''I am calm, i just don't get it why we have to do this!''

Aya: ''Because i have a cockroach here who would be really happy to meet you if you keep yelling. '' *shows cockroach*

Raph: *Flinches* ''I will stop yelling.''

April: *Walks in with Casey* ''Hey guys, sorry that we are late.''

Donnie: ''Hey April.'' *mumbles* ''Casey...''

Casey: ''Donnie...''

April: ''Where is master Splinter?''

Donnie: ''He is meditating in the dojo.''

Aya: ''Now everybody is here, i thinks this will be the right moment to start!''

Leo: ''Aren't you forgetting something?''

Aya: ''Huh? What do you mean?''

Donnie: ''There are no questions yet.''

Aya: ''oh yeah... hehe... i forgot.'' *Blushes in embarrassment*

*Everybody except Mikey and Aya facepalms*

Mikey: ''It's oke Aya, i forget things all the time.''

Raph: *says in a sarcastic tone* ''Wow really! we didn't know that.''

Aya: ''Anyway, if you have a question for someone in the tmnt cast then please leave a review. (but keep in mind that i only know thing about the 2012 version) Until then, see ya!''

Everybody: ''Bye.''


	2. Chapter 1

**Before i get started, i wanted to say thanks to you all for asking so many questions. when i started this Q and A i was afraid that nobody will bother to ask questions but you guys have proven me wrong.**

 **anyway, let's get started!**

 **Ps: Keep in mind that do not come from America or England so my English is not very good.**

* * *

Aya: ''Hello everyone and welcome back to tmnt Q and A!''

Raph: ''And this time with questions i suppose?''

Aya: ''Yes, this time with questions... hehe'' *blushes in embarrassment because of what happened last chapter*

Mikey: ''Well what are we waiting for? it's question time!'' *bounces around of excitement*

Aya: ''The first reviewer is: THAT1SMILEY FACE!''

THAT1SMILEY FACE: ''Casey: Where were you in the 2k15 TMNT movie? I missed you and Raph kicking butts and making names!''

Casey: *sighs* ''I was grounded for a month, so i couldn't leave my house.''

Aya: ''Really? Why were you grounded?''

Casey: ''Let's just say that stupid school isn't really Casey Jones his thing.''

April: ''It's your own fault that the teachers are mad at you for not doing your homework.''

Casey: Hey, Casey Jones has no time for school! Casey Jones has to fight bad guys and training.''

Aya: *mumbles* ''And maybe Casey Jones has to learn how to speak properly.''

Casey: ''Did you say something Aya?''

Aya: ''Me? No, you must be hearing things.'' *smiles innocently at Casey*

* * *

Aya: ''The next reviewer is: Snow Mermaid!''

Snow Mermaid: ''Leo: if space heroes went out of business, how would you react?''

Leo: *says shocked* ''That.. that will never happen! No that can't even happen , because Space Heroes is too popular for that!''

Raph: ''That stupid show can't be popular, it's so stupid!''

Leo: ''Space Heroes is not stupid! If you will just try to watch it you will see how great it is.''

* * *

Snow Mermaid: ''Casey: how the heck did you learn to fight?''

Aya: ''Yeah Casey, how did you learn how to fight? You never told us that.''

Casey: ''Casey Jones never learned how to fight, because he was born to fight.''

April: ''Wait... what?''

Donnie: ''That would explain why you get your butt kicked a lot.''

Casey: ''Hey, that's not true, i can hold my own and as a matter of fact i saved your shell more times than i can count!''

April: *whispers to Snow Mermaid* ''If i were you, i would go to the next question before they start fighting.''

* * *

Snow Mermaid: ''April: how often do you help Donnie?''

April: ''Whenever i can, but Donnie helps me a lot too.''

Donnie: ''That reminds me, you said you needed my help with your math homework right?''

April: ''Yeah, if you want too''

Donnie: ''Of course, it will be my pleasure.''

Aya: *mumbles* ''Can you two just kiss already?''

Mikey: *whispers to Aya* ''My thoughts exactly.''

* * *

Snow Mermaid: ''Raph: if you have to choose between a army of mutant roaches or mikey clones which one would it be?''

Raph: ''How can i choose? with both choices it will be like i am in hell!''

Mikey: ''Hey, i can't be that bad''

Aya: ''Don't worry Mikey, i think it would be cool if there were more of you.'' *blushes*

Mikey: ''Thanks Aya.''

April: *whispers to Aya* ''i spy with my little eye two lovebirds.''

Aya: *blushes and whispers back in a sarcastic tone* ''Haha very funny.''

* * *

Snow Mermaid: ''Mikey: your so adorable.''

Mikey: ''Aww thanks Snow Mermaid.''

Aya: *mumbles softly* ''and very handsome.''

April: *whispers to Aya* ''Loooooovebiiirds.''

* * *

Snow Mermaid: ''Donnie: *smirk* kiss April and then faint.''

Donnie: *looks shocked* ''Wh...what.''

Aya: ''Come on Donnie! Do it for the audience!'' *pushes Donnie towards April*

Donnie: *looks at April* ''Uhm...'' *Kisses April's cheek and faints*

April: ''Well... okay... that happened ''

* * *

Aya: ''The third reviewer is: Cat girl!''

Cat girl: ''( A beautiful skinny teenage girl comes in wearing a Cat woman outfit.) To Everyone: Meow I heard that an awesome reviewer was doing a purrfect new Q.D so I Had to come.''

Aya: ''Aww thanks, i am glad you came.''

Cat girl: ''To Casey: Hello hot sauce. How old were you when you lost your two front teeth?''

Aya: ''Did she just called Casey hot?''

Casey: *grins* ''I don't blame her, i mean just look at Casey Jones! and by the way Cat girl, your not bad yourself.''

April: ''Right... just answer the question.''

Casey: ''What's wrong Red? Are you jealous?.''

April: ''What! No!''

Aya: ''Just answer her question.''

Casey: ''Fine. I was eleven years old when i lost my two front teeth.''

Aya: ''How did you lose them?''

Casey: ''I fell while i was playing hockey.''

* * *

Cat girl: ''To Raphael: What's the worst prank that's been pulled on you?''

Raph: *groans* ''Don't remind me of that one.''

Leo: ''Why? What did Mikey do that time?''

Mikey: ''Hey, why do you always assume that it's me?''

Donnie: ''Who else pulls pranks?''

Mikey: ''True...''

Aya: ''Come on Raph, what did he do?''

Raph: *sighs* ''He painted my mask pink and put me in a princess dress and made me wear a tiara while i was asleep!''

Aya: ''Really? Mikey, did you take a picture?''

Mikey: *smirks* ''I sure did.'' *Shows everyone a picture.''

*Everyone expect Raph laughs.''

Raph: ''MIKEY!''

Mikey: *runs away.*

Raph: ''COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT *Chases Mikey.''

* * *

Cat girl: ''To Leo: Star wars rules Space Hero's drool.''

Leo: ''What! Oh heck no! Space heroes is better.''

Aya: ''Stars Wars is a hundred times better!''

Leo: ''Have you seen Star Wars?''

Aya: ''Only little parts, but that's enough to see that Star Wars is better!''

* * *

\- Cat girl: ''To Donnie: Whats Mikey's I.Q?''

Donnie: ''zero.''

Mikey: ''Hey! I am sitting right here you know!''

Aya: ''It's okay Mikey, i am sure he didn't mean it.''

Donnie: ''I di'' *Donnie mouth gets covered by Aya's hand*

Aya: ''I said: he DIDN'T mean it.''

* * *

Cat girl: '' To April: He * points to Casey* Is Mine! You can have Donnie I No share My Casey!''

April: ''... What?.'' *looks confused*

Aya: *whispers to Casey* ''Wow, Cat girl really likes you.''

Casey: ''Hey, which girl doesn't like Casey Jones.''

* * *

Cat girl: ''To Everyone: Okay guys see ya later.'' ( Cat girl disappears.)

Everyone: ''Bye Cat girl!''

* * *

Aya: ''Okay, next is: Quest!''

Quest: '' Mikey why do you like pizza with a whole bunch of toppings on them? ''

Mikey: ''Because it tastes amazing!''

Leo: ''Plus Mikey can eat anything.''

Aya: ''Anything?''

Leo: ''Anything.''

* * *

Aya: ''The next reviewer is: Moosaysthecow1!''

Moosaysthecow1: '' Mikey, have you ever fallen in love with something other than Pizza and videogames? ''

Mikey: ''Actually i have.''

Aya: *Looks hopeful at Mikey.*

Mikey: ''With New York City!''

Aya: *Looks disappointed.*

April: *whispers to Aya* ''you poor lovebird.''

* * *

Aya: ''Next is: Topaz!''

Topaz: ''Hi, the name's Topaz and I'm here to ask questions! Nice to meet you Aya! You seem nice.''

Aya: ''Nice to meet you too and you seem nice too.''

Topaz: '' If you noticed, I'm from the QnA fanfic that TMNTlover65 wrote, so no real intro needed anyway *giggles* anyway, on with the questions!''

* * *

Topaz: ''Leo! *snuggles Leo like there's no tommorow* Yay! Your voice is awesome! *lets him go* Anyway, have this, *gives him a Space Heroes movie which isn't even out yet*''

Leo: ''Wow, this is awesome! thanks Topaz.''

Topaz: ''your welcome. Anyway, how does it feel about always getting into some sort of life threatening danger in the season finales? (Season 1 and 2)''

Leo: *sighs* ''It really sucks, especially that time when i was unconscious for 3 months.''

Aya: ''Well, your healed now.''

Leo: ''I guess your right but it still sucks.''

* * *

Topaz: ''Raph'' *cuddles Raph senseless*

Raph: ''Hey let me go!'

Mikey: ''Aww come on Raphie, she is just glad to meet us. *smirks* Or is the tough Raphie afraid of hugs?''

Raph: ''I am not scared and quit calling me that!.''

Topaz: ''Your awesome, too! Like mega awesome! *let's him go* anyway, here *gives him a two black fingerless gloves which fit him perfectly* just felt they match your personality, short but tough, no offense on the short part.''

Raph: ''Wow these are really cool! thanks!''

Donnie: ''Wait... your not mad at Topaz for calling you short?''

Raph: ''No, besides i have already proven that sometimes it's good to be a short turtle.''

Topaz: ''Anyway, how do you really feel about your brothers? And everyone else, OUT! *shoves everyone out*''

Aya and Mikey: ''Awww.''

*Only Raph and Topaz are still in the room.*

Topaz: ''Okay and if you lie *takes out a permant marker* its mustache time! If your wondering how I'll manage, I have my ways... Heh heh...''

Raph: *gulps* ''Wel ummm... there annoying but there good dudes and i can't image my life without them.''

Aya: *jumps out of nowhere* ''That's so sweet!''

Mikey: *also jumps out of nowhere* ''Awww, you love us!''

Raph: *face turnes red* ''What! you two have been here the entire time?!''

Aya: ''Yup and we have heard enough to say: RAPHAEL IS THE BIGGEST SOFTIE ON THE PLANET!''

Raph: *glares at Mikey and Aya*

Mikey: ''Aya... i think we should run!''

Aya: ''Good idea'' *runs away with Mikey*

Raph: ''Get back here!'' *chases Mikey and Aya*

* * *

Aya: ''Ouch, that really hurts.'' *rubs back*

Mikey: ''No kidding.'' *rubs head*

Raph: ''Well you two deserved it.''

*the others walk back in*

Topaz: ''Donnie! *huggles, if that makes sense, him mercilessly* your toothgap makes you adorable and awesome *lets go* anyway have this'' *give him a future laptop*

Donnie: ''Wow, that's really awesome, thanks!''

topaz: ''your welcome. Its mega cool, too. Anyway, what was your first invention?''

Donnie: *thinks* ''Hmmm... i think it was a toy car that can drive.''

Mikey: ''I remember that one! it was so cool!'''

Donnie: ''Until Mikey broke it.''

Mikey: Heh heh...*rubs head*

* * *

Topaz: ''MIKEY *snuggles, cuddles, huggles AND nuzzles him without any mercy* your my favourite! Your just awesome-ly adorable! Did I mention awesome? *Let's him go* Here, *gives him five pizzas with pizza gyoza as toppings* its my origanal recipes, too. Well, not the pizza gyozas but, you know.''

Mikey: ''Cool! Thanks!'' *looks over at Leo, Donnie and Raph*''You hear that guys? I am her favourite!''

April: *whispers to Aya* ''Look out Aya, it looks like she is trying to steal Mikey from you.''

Aya: *face turns red and whispers back* ''Sh..shut up April!''

Topaz: ''Anyway, how are you always so cheerful? Its FREAKIN ADORABLE!'' *snuggles him again*.

Mikey: ''I don't know, i thinks it's just my thing, but do you really think I'm adorable?'' *smiles*

Aya: ''Mikey, everyone thinks you're adorable because you are.'' *blushes*

Mikey: *looks at Leo, Donnie and Raph* ''So you guys think i'm adorable too?!''

Donnie: ''Well ehhh...'

Raph: ''uhmm...''

Leo: ''... Just go to the next question...''

* * *

Topaz: ''Casey *hugs him, very tightly* your awesome, even though I'm not a sports fan *Let's go* Anyway, have this *gives him a new hockey stick*.''

Casey: ''How can you not be a sports fan? but still thanks for the hockey stick!''

Topaz: '' Anyway, if you and Donnie didn't, obviously, both like April, would you two be friends? Like best buddies?''

*Casey and Donnie look at each other*

Casey: ''With him? No way!''

Donnie: ''Same here!''

Aya: ''Wait... did you guys just agreed at something?''

Casey: ''i guess we did...''

Donnie: ''Didn't see that one coming...''

* * *

Topaz: ''The only lady *hugs April* anyway, have this *gives her a box of expansive chocolate* sorry, don't really know what you really like.''

April: ''Wow thanks! don't worry because i LOVE chocolate!''

Aya: ''Which girl doesn't?''

April: ''Exactly.''

Topaz: ''So anyway, how did if feel being around ONLY boys for months? I'd go crazy! No offense.''

April: ''Well i almost went crazy, but then i learned to deal with it plus they they are my best friends.''

Mikey: ''Aww thanks April.'' *hugs April*

Donnie and Casey: *glares at Mikey*

Mikey: *let's go* ''Heh heh...''

* * *

Topaz: ''Thanks everyone! And thanks Aya *hug* hope for many adventures with you all, peace!''

Aya: ''Bye and thanks for coming!''

* * *

Aya: ''Alright, next up is Breana!''

Breana: ''Everybody: Favorite pizza.''

Donnie: ''My favourite is ahncovies.''

Leo: ''Mine is margarita.''

Raph: ''Mine is salami.''

Casey: ''Mine favourite is also salami.''

April: ''I like pizza with avocado.''

Mikey: ''JELLYBEAN PIZZA!''

*everyone looks at Mikey*

Donnie: ''Seriously?''

Leo: ''...Well... he can eat anything.''

Aya: "Master Splinter, what is your favourite pizza?''

Master Splinter: ''My favourite pizza is pizza with mushrooms.''

* * *

Breana: ''Leo: If you had the opportunity. Would you start a Space Heroes Fan Club?''

Leo: ''That is a brilliant idea, Sensei can i...''

Master Splinter: ''No.''

Leo: ''Why not?''

Master Splinter: ''You have already seen how humans react to mutants, right Leonardo?''

Leo: *sighs* ''Haai Sensei.''

* * *

Breana: ''Raph: You rather be doing something else than answering questions don't you?''

Raph: ''You bet, i could be kicking the butts of bad guys right now but no, someone wanted to do an Q and A.'' *glares at Aya*

Aya: ''You know i still have that cockroach right?''

Raph: *flinches* ''And i guess i should stop complaining..''

Aya: *smiles innocently at Raph* ''Thank you.''

* * *

Breana: '' Mikey: Do you regret eating that moldy pizza or no regrets?''

Mikey: ''To be honest i kinda regret it...''

Casey: ''Wait... you ate a moldy pizza? That's sick dude!''

Mikey: ''It seemed a good idea at the time!''

Aya: ''Wow Mikey... just... wow...''

* * *

breana: ''Donnie: How many of your inventions did Mikey named?''

Donnie: ''I don't know exactly... *thinks* i only know he named a lot.''

Mikey: ''Because i rock at naming stuff!''

Aya: ''Because you are doctor namingstein!''

Mikey: ''You got that right ladybro!'' *fist bumps Aya*

* * *

Aya: ''And last but certainly not least is bookworm563!''

bookworm563: ''Nice way to start your first piece of work on fanfic, I love these! And, and great introduction!''

Aya: ''Aww thanks, that means a lot to me.''

bookworm563: ''Question time!''

Aya and Mikey: ''heck yeah!'' *Mikey and Aya both fist bump bookworm563*

* * *

bookworm563: ''Raph: When did Mikey first start to call you Raphie? In my opinion, it's an adorable name! But then again, I don't think you were going for adorable...''

Raph: ''It's not adorable it's stupid!''

Aya: ''Calm down Raphie!''

Raph: ''Not you too...''

Aya: ''Just answer bookworm563's question.''

Raph: ''Mikey started calling me... that when we were 5.''

Mikey: ''And i know that you secretly love your nickname, Raphie!''

Raph: ''QUIT. CALLING. ME. THAT.''

* * *

bookworm563: ''Casey: Who do you like better, Mikey or Leo and why? We don't see much interaction from you two, so yeah, just curious.''

Casey: ''To be honest, i don't really know because even though i don't chat with them often i still think there good dudes.''

bookworm563: ''Just a warning, when more people read this, your not going to be that well liked. For some reason, many people don't like you. Just giving you a heads up! ;)''

Donnie: *smirks* ''Why is that no surprise to me?''

Casey: ''What? How can you not like Casey Jones?'

Aya: *mumbles* ''Maybe because your still not speak properly and your really annoying.''

Casey: *glares at Aya* ''You know that a lot of times you don't speak properly English, right?''

Aya: *blushes in embarrassment* ''Well... i don't come from America but from the Netherlands so it's hard for me to speak English because in the Netherlands we speak Dutch!''

* * *

bookworm563: ''And that's all! Can't wait for the update! See ya ; )''

Everyone: ''bye!''

Raph: ''Wait... what did she mean by next update?''

Mikey: ''Well duh! There are gonna be more chapters!''

Raph: ''What!''

Donnie: ''Did you really thought there was only gonna be one chapter?''

Raph: ''Well... yeah.''

Aya: ''Come on, it will be fun.''

Raph: *says in a sarcastic tone* ''Yeah right...''

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, i hope you enjoyed it a little.**

 **Please keep asking questions and see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Authors note

**Hi everone and sorry i haven't updated for so long, i have been very busy with school and i am still busy now.**

 **And i am sorry to say this, but it will still take a while to update.**

 **I have a lot of school project to finish in a very short time.**

 **But i will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **I hope you all understand.**


End file.
